Attack!
by bookgirl39
Summary: Can't say much or I know I'll give away the twist! For TGM's contest! 2 chapters and an epiloge. IanxAmy Rated T for violence and SLIGHT language. IanxAmy. DON'T HATE ME TILL ITS OVER!
1. Vespers are going DOWN!

** Okay I think this'll only be a one-shot. Maybe with an epilogue. This is for TGM's contest. **

**I don't own the 39 clues**

**This is all Ian's POV**

Fifteen-year-old Ian Kabra is in the Madrigal stronghold. All the Cahills were meeting there because, after years of searching, they have located, and are planning an attack on, the main Vesper stronghold.

Everyone is there from all the branches. All Cahills that are over ten years of age and have training are preparing for tonight's attack.

Ian looks around. He recognizes some from the clue hunt. Alistair and Bea Oh and the Starlings from Ekaterina The Holts from Tomas, Jonah and Cora Wizard from Janus and Natalie and himself from Lucian.

And then there were the Madrigals. Nellie, Fiske, Daniel… and lovely Amy.

He didn't realize he was staring at her until Natalie snapped her fingers in his face.

"Ian!" She snapped. "Snap out of it! You look like an idiot."

"Just admit that you have a crush on her!" Natalie demands.

"I do not."

"Stop lying"

"I'm not lying"

"Yes you are."

"What makes you say that?"

"You talk in your sleep."

Ian freezes. "What did you hear about Amy?"

Natalie is laughing.

"What?" Ian asks.

"You look nervous?" She says grinning evilly.

"Well…"

"What? What do you think I heard?" She teases.

Ian looked at the floor.

"Don't worry, brother. I just wanted proof that you like Amy."

Ian shakes his head. You can take the girl out of the Kabra family but you can't take the Kabra blood out of the girl. Natalie will forever be as tricky as a Kabra.

"Attention Cahills!" Fiske says. Ever over the microphone he's not much of a yeller. Everyone's quiet.

"Due to last minute circumstances, the attack will not be until tomorrow night!"

At once angry shouts and complaints echo through the crowd.

"Why? You scared or something, old man?"

"I've been training my whole life for this!"

"Hey, where's the bathroom?"

Those were the nicer ones. Around the room Cahills are screaming angrily in multiple languages.

Then there's a burst of static in the mic. Everyone goes quiet to cover their ears.

"People! People! Calm down!" Yells someone into the mic. Not Fiske. A girl. Not just a girl… Amy.

_Well she's gotten better at speaking._ Ian thinks as he turns his attention to the beautiful girl on the stage.

"Okay, guys, the reason for the delay is that we have just discovered that tonight the Vespers are having a meeting. All the strongest Vespers will be there. If we attack tonight more of us than necessary will be killed. Tomorrow though they are training the newbies. There they will be weakest and we'll have a better advantage."

There is a murmur of agreement through the crowd of assassins.

"So we have arranged for all of you from other states and countries to stay in the stronghold until tomorrow if you need to. Talk to Fiske, Dan or me and we will tell you where to go."

Ian looks around. _Wow. They must have a lot of space. At least ninety-five percent of these people traveled a long way to get here. Oh well. At least I don't have to find last second hotel reservations._

Ian and Natalie walk up to Amy.

"Hello love." Ian flirts.

"Ian, Natalie. You two are in… room 397." Amy says ignoring the nickname.

She hands Natalie a map and a key card to their room.

Ian starts to follow Natalie to where ever it is they're supposed to go when Amy yells back, "And don't call me love, Ian!"

Ian smiles to himself at their little game.

When they get to the room it looks like a regular hotel room. Well, except for the fact that there's a selection of guns under the beds in case of attack. Most hotels don't have that.

The clock said twelve-thirty. Wow. Time flies with Cahills.

Ian changed and got into bed and fell asleep immediately.

_~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~_

After what seamed like only seconds Natalie was shaking Ian awake.

"Ian! Wake up already!" Natalie is yelling.

"What is it Nat?"

"You were mumbling."

"What? You're lying. I don't-"

"'Amy! I'm sorry! Love, please give me a chance!' Geeze! Quite the obsession you've got there."

"Okay, you're not lying…" Ian says blushing.

Natalie smirks. "You are so lucky I didn't have a camera. Perfect blackmail!"

Ian ignores her and gets out of bed to prepare. They've got a long day ahead of them.

**Okay I had to get this done. I got Word on my main computer but a lot of unfinished chapters are on my laptop still. It should be fixed by next week though so never fear!**

**I'm only planning one more chapter and an epilogue. It's not a long story. **


	2. A promise broken

02:09

**Hey guys! I started this immediately after I posted the first chapter but I only type when I'm home alone other wise I have parents and little brother and little brother's friends watching me.**

**Guess what? I don't own the 39 Clues! Didn't see that coming did you?**

**If you don't remember the whole story is Ian's POV**

Seven o'clock is there in a flash. The Cahills have gathered for the attack.

"Okay, Cahills! The time is near! The time that we will take down the Vespers! Or at least the majority of them!" Fiske says excitedly.

Cheers echo throughout the crowd.

When the crowd calms down Fiske continues. "Everybody listen closely! We are going to split you into groups of two so we can keep track of the injuries more easily. Listen for your name to know who you'll be partnered with."

Fiske reads off names from his computer.

"Natalie Kabra and Dan Cahill."

"No!" Dan and Natalie both yell.

Fiske ignores them and continues reading.

"Ian Kabra and Amy Cahill."

Ian grins. This is good. Now he can protect Amy. Keep her safe.

Natalie looks at Ian and smirks. "Well looks like we both got Cahill partners."

"Yeah." Ian says, only half listening.

"At least you _like _Amy."

"Dan can't be that bad."

"Still… if he gets hurt I'm not helping him."

"Natalie! At least _try_ to be nice!"

Natalie nods but for some reason, Ian doesn't believe her…

After Fiske finishes reading of the list everyone finds their partners.

"Hello, love" Ian whispers in Amy's ear.

Amy jumps. "I-Ian! Do I really have to ask you again? Don't call me love!"

"Love, love, love, love, love" Ian teases.

Amy shakes her head. "I give up!"

"Good because we're partners."

"I know that. Fiske so did that on purpose."

"Remind me to thank him later."

Amy looks at Ian suspiciously. "What?"

"I need to thank your uncle for pairing us together."

"Why?"

"Because, love."

"Because?"

"Because you like me."

"Do not."

"Do too."

They continue like this for a while until Dan comes over to them.

"Help! Natalie has her dart gun!" Dan said.

"Natalie!" Ian scolds. "What did I tell you? Be nice!"

"Why? Just because you have a crush on Amy doesn't mean you have to protect her brother!" Natalie says.

Dan and Amy's eyes widen at that.

"Yes, Natalie!" Ian says. "It kind of _does_!"

Natalie smirks. Only then does Ian realize what Natalie has just done.

He blushes and risks a look at Amy who is standing there in shock and Dan next to her looking disgusted.

"Well… I'm going to leave you guys to sort out Ian's weirdness…" He says backing away, Natalie following with her gun.

"Natalie!" Ian says. But she's already gone.

"S-so…" Amy stutters, snapping out of her confusion.

"Yep…"

"So is w-what Natalie said… t-true? D-do you r-r-really-" She stops talking when Fiske got back on stage.

"So, now that we all have our partners we are ready to go. We will be traveling by helicopter. Each team will be assigned a helicopter. The estimated travel time is about an hour and a half. The location of the stronghold will remain confidential. When we all arrive we will get our weapons together and on the count of three we will burst in. Got it?"

"Got it!" rings through the crowd.

It takes almost no time at all to get everyone into the helicopters. They are really small so only two people in each. Yeah, there are _millions_ of the things.

_What kind of helicopters are these?_ Ian thinks. _All the ones I've ever seen are really loud and huge. These are tiny and almost silent…_

Ian doesn't like the silence. It's too awkward being alone in the silence with Amy. She's trying to stand as far from Ian as possible (though in the small space it wasn't very far). Why is she scared of him? Okay she has lots of reasons to be afraid but within the next ninety minutes she'll have to learn to trust him. Their lives may depend on it.

"So…" Ian says, attempting to start a conversation. After an hour the silence is getting unbearable.

"S-so?"

"H-how have you and Dan been?" _Epic fail, Ian!_

"I-I-I-Ian? Did y-you j-j-just st-stutter?"

"I suppose."

"Since w-when do you stutter?" She says less nervously.

"Well, I guess it's just nerves."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Well three reasons, mostly. For one thing Natalie and Dan are probably ripping each other's throats out as we speak."

Amy smiles. Does she think that he's joking? That's a real danger…

"And another thing the whole Vesper thing. We're going to lose a lot of fighters. That's inevitable. What if one of them is you?" he said. "Or me or Natalie or Dan?" He added.

Amy looks scared now. Ian feels bad that he's worried her.

Ian put's his arm around her. He wants to tell her not to worry. That everyone will be okay. But he can't lie to her.

"What's the third reason?" Amy asks after a while.

Ian whispers in her ear, "We're alone. And right now I want to kiss you more than anything."

Ian wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her before she can say anything. Amy's shocked at first but then she kisses back, her hands tangling in Ian's hair.

When they break apart for air, because unfortunately they can't survive without it, they're both smiling and blushing like idiots.

The last fifteen minutes of the flight are silent but not in a way that would drive them insane. When they land Amy grabs Ian's hand. She's scared. Ian is too. They find Dan and Natalie who, other than the fact that they're glaring at each other, seem to have had a non-violent ride.

When they see Ian and Amy holding hands Natalie smirks and Dan looks back and forth from Ian to Amy, curiously.

"Well what happened here?" Dan asks raising his eyebrow.

"None of your business." Amy tells him.

"You're my sister! It is too my business! What did the Cobra do to you?"

"Again, none of your business."

"Why can't you tell me?" Dan asks, smirking. "What's so bad that you can't tell your brother?"

They do one of their telepathic message things for a while.

"By the way, you're welcome." Natalie whispers to Ian.

"DAN! What is wrong with you?" Amy yells.

"Can I take that as a yes?" he asks.

"No!"

Ian isn't sure what he was talking about. He doesn't want to know.

"Guys, we're going to start soon." Ian says. "We better… you know get ready."

"Right" they agree.

"And don't worry. I'll be good to her." He whispers to Dan who glares at him.

"You better." Dan threatens.

The helicopters landed right in front of an office building. Apparently that's the stronghold. Ian looks at his watch. There's one minute left.

He walks over to Natalie. "Hey, be careful out there okay?"

"I will… you too? Don't do anything too stupid."

"Why would I do anything stupid?"

"To protect Amy. Don't kill yourself trying to keep her safe."

Suddenly Natalie wraps her arms around her brother, hugging him.

"So you'll put your own life before Amy's?" She asks.

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises."

Ian looks over to see Dan and Amy hugging for what could, for all they know, be the last time.

To Ian's surprise, when Dan finishes talking to Amy he walks over to him.

"Ian, promise me you won't let my sister die." Dan whispers with a pleading look in his eye.

"Of course. As long as I'm still living I won't allow anything to hurt her."

"Promise?"

"Since when do you take my word?"

"Please, just promise."

"I promise, Dan."

"Thanks… I'll keep Natalie safe too."

"Thanks."

When they finish their conversation they look up to see Amy and Natalie watching them curiously.

"Cahills!" Fiske says, "Get with your partners! The time has come!"

Ian grabs Amy's hand. "Ready?"

She nods but the look on her face says that she's terrified.

"Hey, look, love I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe. Don't worry too much."

"That's what I'm worried about, Ian! You'd give your life for me! I don't want you to die."

"You sound like Natalie."

"Ian, please-"

"On the count of three!" Fiske says. "One!"

"One!" echoes the crowd

"Two!"

"Two!"

"THREE!"

Ian grabs Amy and kisses her, quickly, one last time before going in.

Everyone is running in like stampeding elephants. In all the chaos Ian can barely hear the sirens going off throughout the stronghold. But the red lights are clear as day.

"_CAHILLS ATTACK! CAHILLS ATTACK! CODE RED! CODE RED!" _scream the speakers.

Immediately Vespers start running out of rooms, down stairs and out of elevators, with guns and knives.

In all the chaos Amy and Ian get separated.

"AMY!" Ian yells. "AMY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Then he hears a scream from the back of the crowd.

"AMY!" Ian runs toward the back, kicking, punching or shooting anyone in the way.

"AMY?"

Then he sees her, backed into a corner by a Vesper who's somehow disarmed her. She's kicking and punching at him but he dodges.

Then she hits him. But not before he can plant a knife in her chest.

"AMY, NO!" Ian screamed.

He runs toward where she's fallen. The Vesper guy stands back up and gets in between Ian and Amy.

"Out of my way." Ian growls.

The Vesper laughs. "Sure. And then I'll go get our clues and let you have those. How stupid do you think I am kid?"

"I said, get out of my way." Ian warns.

"Why? It's too late to save your little girlfriend. She's good as dead."

"I. Said. GETTHE _HELL _OUT OF MY WAY!" Ian yelled, kicking the guy where if hurts.

The Vesper doubles over and Ian shoots him in the back of the neck with a slow-killing poison dart and yells "TAKE THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and runs over to Amy.

"Amy?" Ian whispers tears stinging his eyes.

"Ian?" She asks, her voice barely a whisper.

"Love, don't die. You can't."

"It's too late, Ian. I'm sorry. I've failed."

"No you haven't, love. You did well."

"It's okay. There's nothing you can do for me now. Go, please."

"Amy…" Ian said, tears streaming down his face.

"Ian, don't worry. It'll be okay."

"Amy, I love you."

"Love you too, Ian."

With the last of her strength, Amy smiled at him. She took one last breath and her body went still.

Ian sat there for – seconds? Hours? Years? – It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Ian closed Amy's eyes, sobbing.

After a minute Ian hears a Vesper coming up behind him. Probably with a knife. Probably going to kill him. Ian doesn't care. Let him die. Nothing matters anymore.

The love of his life is dead.

**Okay! I know you hate me! But read the next chapter! Please don't stop reading because you hate me! You will forever regret it if you don't read it!**

**BTW Sorry about Ian's language… I changed it to T because of that but remember the guy just killed the love of his life! Imagine if someone just killed someone you love. I think you'd say something!**


	3. Eplilouge

**Kay, so, I know you guys hate me but if you're reading this you either don't hate me that much or your human curiosity has overtaken you and you're wondering how this is going to turn out.**

**a pretty idea: Thanks for the tips I'm still working on the whole grammar and stuff… English was never my strong point. Also I know they're sort of past that but I like the awkwardness so I decided to use it.**

**I DON'T OWN THE 39 CLUES!**

Ian wakes with a start, in a cold sweat. He is breathing hard and his heart is racing. He looks around. He's in his house. He's not fifteen. He's thirty-two.

And Amy's not dead.

She's right next to him, sleeping peacefully.

Ian smiles. _Oh thank God!_ He thinks. _It was only just a dream! _**(A/N Yes I did that on purpose!)**

Ian goes into the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face. _Just a dream, just a dream._ He keeps telling himself.

He's still shaken. The dream was so real.

He looks at the clock. Five in the morning. He knows he won't be able to get back to sleep so he doesn't bother trying.

To help convince himself that the dream wasn't real he walks around the house.

In the first room is thirteen-month-old baby Luke who is sleeping with his thumb in his mouth and a stuffed snake in his other hand. _Like Hercules _Ian thinks. _He strangled a snake when he was just a baby._

For some reason when Luke was reading an animal picture book (Amy insisted that, even at eight months, he needed to learn the joy of books.) He didn't care for many of the furry critters, in fact he was afraid of the rabbit, but he took a particular liking to the snakes.

Ian watches him for a while. With his black hair, olive skin and handsome face he looks a lot like Ian did as a baby except for Amy's beautiful green eyes.

He seems to know that Ian is watching him because he starts to wake.

"Luke it's just me. Go back to sleep little guy."

Luke is comforted by his father's voice and goes back to sleep.

Ian leaves the room, so not to wake him up again. Amy needed her sleep.

In the next room is ten-year-old Madeline. Her room is all hot pink and black. Her favorite colors. _She needs to stop spending so much time with Natalie._ Ian thinks, seeing the fashion magazines everywhere and the posters of famous singers covering the wall and floor.

She also has long black hair but, unlike Luke, her skin is paler, more like Amy's, and her eyes are amber like Ian's.

"Black goes with anything" She mumbles in her sleep. _Yep, _way_ too much time with Natalie._

The last room is their oldest, thirteen-year-old Cam. He looks almost exactly like Amy, shaggy red hair, green eyes and light skin. He is sprawled out on his bed, glasses still on, with _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian_ on his chest.

_So like his mother_ Ian thinks. He can remember so many nights when she had fallen asleep reading.

There are stacks and stacks of book all over his room. The walls are covered with movie posters, a few pictures of some famous actresses and a few adds for his uncle Dan's video games.

Ian looks at Cam's stack of books labeled _**Too Read**_. The first book is titled _The 39 Clues: Maze of Bones_.

_Oh no._ Ian thinks. Cam is almost finished with the book he's reading now so he'll be on this one soon. _Okay. I'll talk to Amy in the morning. We need to have a family meeting about this._

Ian takes off Cam's glasses, puts the book on the dresser and pulls the blanket over him.

When Ian gets back to his room Amy is sitting on the bed reading.

"Love, what are you doing up? It's five-thirty in the morning!"

"I could ask you the same question. I couldn't sleep. I assume you couldn't either."

"Yeah. I woke up from a dream and I've just been trying to convince myself that it wasn't real."

"Tell me about it" She says closing her book.

"Well, we were fifteen. We were attacking a Vesper stronghold and during the attack. You were killed."

"So waking up seventeen years older with me, obviously alive didn't convince you?" She smiles.

"It was realistic! I needed more proof."

Amy leans over and kisses him. "Proof enough?"

"Hmm… I think I need more convincing." Ian smirks, kissing her.

They are interrupted when Luke began to cry in the other room.

"Does that boy ever sleep?" Amy wonders out loud.

She gets up to see what he needs.

When she returns Ian decides to tell her about Cam's book choices.

"I was in Cam's room and one of his books was _Maze of Bones_."

"What are you saying? You know how he is once he decides to read a book. We can't exactly keep him from reading it."

"I know, love. I think it's about time we tell them about the hunt."

"Are you sure?"

"Love, we have to! They can't go their whole lives thinking that their Kabra grandparents are dead and that the fire that killed their Cahill grandparents was an electric plug accident!"

"But…"

"Amy, we have to. Tomorrow is Saturday. We can call a family meeting in the morning and give them the whole weekend for it to sink in."

Amy sighs. "Okay. That's a deal." She thinks for a minute. "But you know Madeline can't keep a secret. We can't have her telling everyone."

"We'll just have to trust her to keep her mouth shut, love."

Amy smiles. "Ian, you've been calling me love a lot. More than usual."

Ian smirks. "I guess the fifteen-year-old me hasn't completely worn off."

_~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~_

Ian wakes up at nine the next morning. _When did I fall asleep?_ He wonders. Ian looks next to him. Amy's not there. Poor Amy must've been up early with Luke.

Ian got up, showered and got dressed. Amy was in the kitchen trying to put some kind of baby food into Luke's mouth but in the end she just ended up looking stupid making those "zoom" sounds and motions. Luke is not a normal kid. He has some kind of dignity to him. As if he knows that mashed up carrots are below him. He is so his father's son!

Ian laughs.

"Don't laugh! It worked on the other two!"

"You haven't figured out that Luke is different yet?"

"I have actually. He seems to have inherited your personality!"

"I'm offended." Ian says dramatically.

"Oh, you know I love you!"

"Love you too."

Ian makes some coffee and goes into the living room where Madeline is already up texting her friend.

"Morning, darling. Who are you texting at nine in the morning?"

"Sierra, Liz, Kat, and Nate." She responds, saying the last name quietly.

"Who's Nate?" Ian asks, raising his eyebrows.

"No one."

"Sure. And your mother is no one either."

"Just a friend from school, dad!"

Ian laughs. "Okay, what ever you say."

About five minutes later there's glass breaking in the kitchen. "AW MAN!" Amy shouts.

Ian runs into the kitchen to see Amy trying to clean up the broken jar of baby food and Luke sitting in his highchair smirking.

"Wow. That kid is such a Kabra!" Ian says.

"I know! He refuses to eat this!"

"Maybe he just doesn't like carrots?" Ian suggests, helping Amy clean up the mess.

"I figured that out when he shoved it off the tray!"

By time they finally get Luke to eat something it's quarter to eleven and Cam comes into the kitchen, still half asleep, hair messed up.

"It's about time, sleepy head!" Amy says as Cam gets a poptart out of the cabinet.

"Mom, I'm a teenager. We stay up late and wake up late. Get used to it." He says, shrugging.

"Well since everyone's awake now, I think it's time to make our announcement." Ian decides.

"Oh no, please not another baby!" Cam says. "Isn't three enough?"

"Well if it was what would you do about it?" Amy asks her son.

"Point taken…"

"MADELINE HOPE CAHILL! PUT THE PHONE DOWN AND GET IN HERE! FAMILY MEETING!" Ian yells into the next room.

"Oh no, please don't be-"

"We aren't having another baby, Madeline!" Ian tells her.

"Okay so what's the news?"

"Sit down. This'll be a while." Amy tells her.

When everyone is seated Ian clears his throat.

"Cam, I noticed that you're planning to read the thirty-nine clues series." Ian says.

"Yeah, what about it?" Cam asks.

"Well… you found that under the fiction section right?"

"Yeah."

"Well… they're not fiction."

"Wait, thirty-nine clues… that sound familiar… Liz was telling me about those! She loved them! They're about. Like, a family treasure hunt around the world and the clues are from like historic characters right?" Madeline asks

"A little more than that but, yeah, that's close." Amy told her.

"Wait so they're real? Why is that so important?" Cam asks.

"Well, I'm just going to say it, your mother and your uncle Dan are the main characters!"

Silence.

"So… you're _the_ Amy Cahill? It's not just a coincidence?" Cam asked his mom.

"Yeah pretty much." Amy replies.

Cam turns to his father. "And _your_ Ian Kabra?"

"Yeah pretty much…" Ian says. "But please don't hate me. I was under the influence of my mother, your grandmother Kabra."

"Didn't grandma and grandpa Kabra die in a car crash?" Madeline asks.

"No your grandmother is in jail for life and your grandfather disappeared after his wife was sent to jail and no one has heard from him" Amy explains.

"Why is she in jail?" Cam asks.

"For killing your grandmother and grandfather Cahill," Ian says sadly.

The kids gasp. Even Luke has stopped smirking and is looking at his family in shock.

"Wait. So when Liz was obsessing over how cute Ian and Amy are together she was talking about my _parents_? Ew to the millionth power!" Madeline shrieks.

"See Amy! I told you I wasn't the only one who thought so!" Ian tells her.

"Ian that was seventeen years ago! Let it go already!" Amy says.

"Umm you were saying?" Cam says trying to get his parents back to their story.

"Right. Well about five hundred years ago there was a scientist, Gideon Cahill, he had four kids, Luke, Thomas, Katherine and Jane." Ian begins the story.

"Luke? Is that who Luke is named for?" Cam asks.

Amy nods and Ian continues the story.

"Gideon was trying create this serum that would make a person well pretty much a super human.

When Gideon got it he divided it into four parts and gave one part to each of his kids. Luke's serum had skills for trickery, cunning, and leadership. Thomas got athletic skills. Katherine got smarts and Jane got a talent for the arts, music, writing, and acting, that stuff.

And one day Gideon's lab burned down and he died. All the Cahills blamed each other for the fire and ended up hating each other. They became the four Cahill branches. Lucian for Luke, Tomas for Thomas, Ekaterina or Ekat for Katherine and Janus for Jane. Ever since the branches have fought each other for the clues to make the serum. But what they didn't know was that Gideon's wife was pregnant with their fifth child, Madeline."

"Like me! Was I named after her?"

"Yes you were." Amy says.

"And when Madeline was born she was raised by her mother that the most important thing was to reunite the Cahill branches. When her mother died that was her quest and the quest of all her descendants. To reunite the Cahills no matter what it takes. Her branch became the Madrigals. And then, five hundred years later, Grace Cahill, one of the head Madrigals died. In her will she left the quest for the thirty-nine clues to forty people. Your mother, uncle Dan, aunt Natalie and I were four of them. We had the option of a million dollars or the hunt. Fifteen of the forty people took the hunt and became seven teams. The Holts, your second-cousins Hamilton Madison and Reagan along with their parents, your late great-uncle Alistair Oh, your late great-aunt Irina Spansky, your second cousins Ned Ted and Sinead Starling, your mother and uncle Dan and your aunt Natalie and I. People were truly nasty getting these clues. Especially my mother, Isabel Kabra. She threatened to kill my sister and I if we didn't do as she told us! She was truly heartless."

Ian pauses.

"What's the worst thing she made you do?" Madeline asks.

"Your asking for a love story you know" Ian warns her. Cam and Luke roll their eyes but Madeline nods telling him to go on.

"Okay you asked for it. No complaints."

Madeline just nods

"The worst thing Isabel made me so was trick your mother. We were fourteen and Isabel knew that it wouldn't take much to charm Amy for her clues. Being afraid of Isabel, I agreed. The plan was to make Amy fall for me, gain her trust, get her clues, then kill her."

Ian looks around. Everyone is glaring at him.

"Hey! Remember my life was on the line here! Plus I wasn't the nicest guy in the world back then! Messing with a girl was no big deal."

More glares.

"Anyway I started flirting with her as soon as we met up. Even simple things like touching her hand or looking at her made her blush. I knew this was going to be too easy. Or I thought it would. Somewhere between watching her dance around uncle Alistair's lawn and seeing watching her amazement at his little secret room I started to notice that I was watching her too much. That she was in too many thoughts. My heart beat too many times in a minute around her. Too many nights I closed my eyes and saw her. That's when I realized that there was something wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to win her over, get her clues, and kill her. But for some reason every time I saw her I hated that idea more and more. The idea if hurting her made me angry with myself. But then I'd think of the death threat hanging over my head and I knew that I'd just have to shake off the fluttery feelings and continue the plan.

When the time came I was miserable. By then I had given up all hope that the feelings would go away and admitted to myself that I had a crush on her. The two things that were always on my mind were, one, how much I wanted to kiss her and two, that Id have to kill her. Looking back on it I don't even know how I managed to keep a confident face the whole time when inside I was a wreck. Betraying her was the last thing I wanted to do. I knew I would hurt her, lose her trust, and she would never take me back. If she even lived. Yet somehow I forced myself to pull out that gun, and back out if the cave sealing her in with Dan and Alistair.

Even to this day I still haven't forgiven myself. For years I felt guilty. At first I thought that not being around her, the crush and guilt would fade away. Emotions usually do. But being away from her just made it worse. It went from a little crush to a kind of obsession to love so strong it hurt. After that I would attempt to flirt with her every time I saw her but she would either walk away, kick me, or call the cops on me."

"Ian, that was one time! And you were practically stalking me! What else was I supposed to do?" Amy says laughing.

"Oh I don't know, maybe finally realize that I was hopelessly in love with you?" Ian says sarcastically.

"Get back to the story!" Madeline says eagerly.

"Right. Well that's it really. That was the worst thing Isabel ever made me do. Today if someone made me do that I'd kill them."

Madeline and Cam give him a startled look.

"IAN!" Amy scolds.

"Sorry! Habit!"

"What about you mom? What made you finally except that dad really loved you?" Cam asks.

Everyone looks at him weirdly.

"What? I had to listen to it and it's hard not to get caught up in a good story!"

Amy smiles. "Well, the whole time I was so angry with myself for not letting go of my crush after he tried to kill me that I had convinced myself that he'd never feel the same way. I had blinded myself to see his come ons as nothing but another scheme. Eventually though your aunt Nellie cleared it all up. She came in my room one night when I was sixteen and said 'AMY CAHILL THAT COBRA BOY IS AT THE DOOR AGAIN AND WON'T LEAVE UNTIL HE TALKS TO YOU! THE BOY'S IN LOVE WITH YOU HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO TORTURE HIM?'" Amy explains.

"So what'd you do?" asks Madeline.

"Well what else could I do? I went out there to see what he had to say. I went to the door and as soon as I stepped onto the porch he grabbed me and kissed me before I could ask why he was there. I don't think he would have ever stopped either except the fact that the door was hanging open and my brother started wolf whistling at us. When I closed the door he looked me in the eyes and said 'Amy Cahill, I can't take it anymore! I'm in love with you and if you don't tell me how you feel right now I'm going to go insane!'

Then I said 'I love you too, Ian.' and then two years later we got married and now, fourteen years later, here we are." Amy finishes.

"Wow!" Cam says. " Most parents love stories go like 'we met in collage, started dating got married and blah blah blah'. This is MUCH cooler!"

"It's so cute!" Madeline squealed. "I can't tell anyone though can I?"

"Nope. Sorry, darling, but this is top secret." Ian tells her.

"Now when I read the book I'll know the full version! Not the two hundred page version that the rest of the world knows!" Cam says.

"Do you really need to read the book now?" Madeline asks her brother.

"Yes! Now there's even more reason to!"

Ian laughs. "You sound so much like your mum!" he tells his son.

Ian's glad that the kids know their story now.

He looks at his family who are discussing the hunt.

Ian thinks about his dream. _Thank you, Lord. _He thinks._ Thank you for this wonderful life_.

**ALL DONE! Yeah so they're alive! You either forgive me or hate me ore now right? This was my lame attempt at an April fools joke… another lame one that I did was used a red, non-toxic, washable marker and colored the spouts of the water fountains at school. That backfired because I couldn't drink from it either… anyway hope you like this! I was up till one this morning witting it on my iPod!**

**Interview with Ian and Amy:**

**Bookgirl39: Hey Amy and Ian what did you think?**

**Amy: Ew! That is SO not my future **

**Ian: I agree, who made you psycic?**

**Bookgirl39: I have my sources...**

**Amy: I would NEVER marry _Ian_! *shudders* **

**Ian: Love, you know that you love me! **

**Amy: Don't call me that!**

**Ian: No can do, love.**

**Amy: You're so annoying!**

**Ian: And you love it!**

**Amy: You know, Ian, I think you're just saying that because you like me.**

**Ian: No I'm saying it because you like me.**

**Amy: Sure whatever you want to believe.**

**Bookgirl39: So back on topic, what exactly are your thoughts on the story?**

**Amy: That this will never happen.**

**Ian: That it's nice to know what our kids would be like.**

**Amy: IAN!**

**Ian: What?**

**Bookgirl39: Well that's all the time we have for today... No! Amy! Put. The pointy stick. _down! _*runs over and tries to keep them from killing each other.***


End file.
